Comment te faire dire que tu m'aimes?
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Voilà la suite de la fiic "Diable? Ou adorable?"  HiruxMamo avec p'tite scène en prime  :D
1. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 7

**_Bon, alors voilà ma suite. J'avais dit que je la ferais et je l'ai faite. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la commencer. Mais le problème n'est pas là... Je l'ai commencé et c'est la que c'est parti en cacahuète parce que j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter d'écrire! Et voilà, ce qui était prévu en un last chapitre se transforme en je-sais-pas-encore-combien-de-chapitre! T.T Breef! On se rejoint en fin de page :DDD Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_**

Comment te faire dire que tu m'aimes?

Mamori venait d'entré dans la salle du club. Elle déposa rapidement ses affaires sur le côté, mit son tablier et s'empara du balais avant de nettoyer le local. Tout en effectuant des gestes mécaniques consistant à aller de droite à gauche, elle permit à son esprit de divaguer. Oui car la manager ne cessait de se dérouler en boucle les trois derniers jours mouvementés qu'elle venait de vivre. En ce court intervalle, Hiruma, le fils de Satan, s'était changé en chat blanc à yeux émeraude à cause d'un sortilège créé par la fille de l'ancien sénateur, les membres de l'équipe avaient faillent mourir à cause de Habashira-san, Hiruma avait dû l'embrasser car seul le baiser de la personne qu'il aimait pouvait rompre le sort et de la même manière, elle avait appris que le démon, Hiruma Yuichi l'aimait. Après ce rapide débriefing, elle laissait s'échapper un long soupir tout en arrêtant lentement de balayer. C'en était trop pour elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son esprit était en explosion imminente. Même si en réalité, la raison pour laquelle elle était à cran était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le moyen de faire dire au démon qu'il l'aimait. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que c'était impossible. Faire dire au fils de Satan "Je t'aime"? C'était absurde d'y penser dés le départ! Et encore un autre soupir!

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fuckin'manager?"

Elle sursauta plus haut qu'il n'aurait fallu. Elle n'était pas psychologiquement prête à revoir le quater-back. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa. Rapidement, elle pensa: "Et voilà que je me mets à réagir comme une collégienne face à son premier émoi amoureux!". A cette pensée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour: "son premier émoi amoureux.". Et oui, c'était bien là qu'elle en était, son premier amour. Cela la surpris quand elle vut ça dans cet angle: "Hiruma Yuichi est... mon premier petit copain? Enfin, pas officiellement mais ça ne tarderait à venir... non?" espéra t-elle soudain. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car une voix irrité la ramena au local.

"Hey, fuckin'manager!

-Ou...oui, fit-elle, décontenancé"

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux avec cette même expression à moitié sérieuse tout en continuant de mastiquer un chewing gum(sans aucun doute sans sucre). Mamori resta figé face au regard du démon qui semblait l'épier mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle fait? Etait-ce au sujet d'hier soir? C'était bien une des choses qu'elle detestait chez se fils de Satan: il était impossible de déchiffrer quoi que se soit sur son visage! Rapidement, elle détourna le regard, faisant lever un sourcil au blond.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Hiruma-kun , de nouveau elle se plongea dans ses yeux . Si tu a quelque chose à me dire, alors vas-y!"

Le fils de Satan l'observa un temps avant de s'approcher de son visage lentement. Et plus il venait, plus la couleur rouge s'empara du visage de Mamori. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Qu'allait-il faire? L'embrasser? Il n'oserait pas! Pas ici, alors que qui conque est à même d'entré d'une minute à l'autre dans le local. Par réflexe, lorsque les lèvres du blond se trouvaient à quelques millimètres, à peine, elle abaissa ses paupières. Hiruma qui avait les yeux encore bien ouverts ne rata pas une secondes les enchaînements de réactions de la manager. Se stoppant net face à elle, son grand sourire démoniaque apparut. Mamori qui n'avait pas sentit la bouche du démon se poser sur les siennes ré-ouvrit les yeux afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle regretta aussitôt en voyant la mine satisfaite du quater-back.

"Je voulais te dire d'arrêter de glander fuckin'manager. Mais je crois bien que tu t'attendais à autre chose heiin! Kékékékéké!"

Mamori couleur pivoine était partagé entre, entrer dans une colère noir ou mourir de honte. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à choisir, la situation était bien trop embarrassante.

"Hiruma-kun! Tu es vraiment le pire! lâcha t-elle."

Puis elle se retourna tentant de cacher son visage de ses mains alors que le quater-back s'en allait. Mamori aurait voulu s'enterrer vivante si elle le pouvait tellement elle était gêné. "Qu'elle idiote j'ai été, pensa t-elle. Comment j'ai fait pour croire qu'un démon allait m'embrasser sans une contrainte qui le touche personnellement!" Parce qu'après tout, s'il l'avait embrasser l'autre fois, c'était bien parce qu'il voulait retrouver son apparence, un point c'est tout! Elle allait finir par s'en convaincre. Elle voulait bien que se soit Hiruma Yuichi, le fils de Satan en personne et que se soit normal qu'il n'agisse pas en tant qu'"amoureux" au sens propre du terme. Mais de la à se moquer d'elle...

"Si c'était pour ça, j'aurais préféré souffrir dans mon coin avec mon stupide amour à sens unique."

En fin de compte, ça lui faisait plus mal comme ça.

La journée était vite passé puisque Mamori n'avait fait que réfléchir. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait seulement de commencer à nettoyer le local alors qu'en réalité, la nuit commençait à tomber et les membres du club revenaient. C'est dans un brouhaha phénoménal qu'ils se retrouvèrent au complet dans la petite salle. Jumonji, Kazuki et Togano étaient assis autour de la table en train de parier avec Kurita qu'à eux trois ils parviendraient à le soulever; de l'autre côté se trouvaient Suzuna, Taki, Monta et Yoshizuki dont on ne comprenait pas vraiment le sujet de conversation et enfin Sena, Komusubi, Musashi et Hiruma parlait stratégie. Mamori qui n'avait plus un gramme de moral finissait rapidement de ranger ce qu'il restait et alors qu'elle pliait des serviettes, Suzuna s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander de la manière la moins discrète qui soit:

"Au fait, Mamo-nee, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non? Tu as prévu quelque chose?"

"Grillé!" se dit la manager. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter son anniversaire cette année car l'an dernier, son père était tomber malade pile se jour là et ça lui avait laissé un mauvais... un très mauvais souvenir! Elle avait même pris le soin de ne le rappeler à personne et de faire en sorte que personne ne s'en rappelle. Mais voilà que Suzuna avait tout fait tombé à l'eau.

"Et... et bien, je n'ai rien prévu mais...

-Vraiment? coupa Suzuna qui sautillait de joie pour une raison qui restait encore inconnue de la manager. Alors je peux préparer une fête? Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je me suis dit que si tu avais déjà prévu quelque chose alors..."

"Alors c'était donc ça." pensa la rousse. Certes, elle avait prévu de ne absolument rien faire de particulier ce jour-là mais voyant la mine sur-excité et impatiente de Suzuna, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui dire non. D'ailleurs, elle venait à peine de remarquer que tous les visages étaient tourné vers sa direction. Elle se força légèrement à sourire puis annonça:

"Non, je n'ai rien de prévu."

Suzuna sauta au cou de Mamori l'air ravie.

"Tu ne le regrettera pas Mamo-nee!"

Petit à petit, le local s'était vidé et au moment où Sena allait partir, il se stoppa net devant la rousse:

"Heu... Mamori-nee-chan, je suis désolé mais demain je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner acheter les crampons pour l'équipe. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon devoir avec Monta. Alors, à plus."

Puis, il avait couru à toute jambe comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Mamori semblait surprise de la manière dont il lui avait annoncé mais ne s'en préoccupa pas puisqu'il s'agissait des cours et ça, elle ne pouvait rien dire la dessus. D'un regard, elle balaya la pièce pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublier avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de rentrer dans son chez soi.

La rousse se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Elle avait à peine posé le pied au planché qu'elle s'activa: douche, déjeuner, habillage. Elle était fin prête à sortir deux heures plus tard pour se rendre au centre ville. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit et comme on le dit si bien "La nuit porte conseille". Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas mais au moins, elle s'était fixé un délai jusqu'auquel elle devait établir un plan et le mettre en pratique pour faire dire à ce satané démon "je t'aime". Et la fameuse date était: son anniversaire! Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un début d'idée et c'était pourquoi elle se rendait en ville, pour réfléchir. Mamori venait de passer les portes du métro et se rendait déjà à une place libre pour s'asseoir. A peine fait, elle se mit à regarder les reflets des gens sur la vitre avant de se plonger dans le noir opaque taché de point lumineux à travers. Elle se souvenait de la fois où elle était avec le chat dans son manteau, là, tout près de son cœur. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur que lui procurait cet être qui n'était autre que Hiruma Yuichi. Quand elle pensa à lui, son cœur se comprima de façon plaisante, comme si l'amour avait pris une forme de douleur qui serait né dans sa poitrine. A aucun moment elle n'avait ressenti ça. Habituellement, elle en souffrait, ça n'avait jamais été aussi... doux. Elle se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte que toutes ses réactions étaient dues à un démon blond. Rapidement, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains lorsque le métro s'arrêta à destination. Elle contourna les passagers afin de se frayer un chemin au dehors et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, la rousse se retrouva en plein centre ville. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et tous les magasins étaient ouverts. Sans attendre, Mamori se promena de boutique en boutique. Certes, elle devait trouver une solution pour Hiruma mais elle devait aussi s'acheter quelque chose à mettre pour son anniversaire. En tout cas, c'est bien ce que Suzuna lui avait dit: "Je m'occupe de tout Mamo-nee alors en attendant,, va t'acheter une robe et te faire belle d'accord!". Et elle avait insisté sur la robe.

Les heures défilaient et la manager n'avait pas trouvé une robe convenable à se mettre sur le dos. Elles étaient toutes très belles, le seul hic, la poitrine démesuré de la rousse qui refusait de rester à sa place pour la coupe du décolleté faite pour une paire (de seins)moyenne. C'était embêtant voir même embarrassant puisqu'il suffisait qu'elle se baisse pour que le tout ressorte. C'était très très embêtant et embarrassant à vrai dire. Elle s'accorda une pause pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à boire. Mamori ressortit du magasin dans lequel elle se trouvait puis se dirigea vers un supermarché un peu plus loin. A peine elle entra qu'elle entendit des voix familières dans les rayons du fond. Discrètement, elle se cacha derrière les étagère de pâté pour chat et espionna les clients qu'elle pensait connaître. Et effectivement, elle les connaissait. C'était Suzuna, Sena et Monta. Ils semblaient acheter des sucreries, boissons et... farine? "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Et puis Sena ne m'avait pas dit qu'il devait finir son devoir à la bibliothèque avec Monta? Il m'a menti? Mais... pourquoi?" Le choc de la nouvelle passa difficilement mais avant de faire de conclusion hâtive, elle les observa.

"Alors, Sena, tu t'occupes des œufs et du sucres pour le gâteau. Et toi Monta... mais ne prends pas que des bananes! Je te signale que c'est pour l'anniversaire de Mamori qu'on fait ça!"

"Mon anniversaire? pensa t-elle" Elle finit par sortir aussi discrètement qu'elle était entré le sourire aux lèvres.

En fin de compte, elle se retrouva assise sur un banc en pleine place publique, les mains dans les poches de son manteau faute du vent qui devenait glaciale , en train d'attendre qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de robe alors il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une solution pour Hiruma, histoire d'avoir trouvé au moins quelque chose. La rousse fit surchauffé ses neurones pendant près d'une heure, oubliant presque tout ce qui l'entourait, même la météo puisqu'il s'était mis à neiger mais qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Quand une voix frêle parvint à la tirer de ses pensées.

"Onee-chan? Tu es S.D.F maintenant?"

Mamori souleva la tête et reconnu immédiatement la fillette au cheveux noir ondulé. En tout cas, elle ressortait bien de la masse des gens avec son manteau de laine qui lui descendait au cuisse, son bonnet antharcyte et ses bottes en caoutchouc, le tout en rouge pétant.

"Non je ne suis pas S.D.F, je me reposais juste une seconde.

-Ah bon. Et pourquoi tu te reposais? En plus tu avais l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important Onee-chan. Qu'est ce que c'était?"

Puis, tout en posant la question, elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu rose de sa poche où il était brodé en bleu "Lili" (soit Riri en japonnais) et elle le posa tout ouvert sur le banc pour s'asseoir dessus. Mamori comprit rapidement qu'elle voulait tout savoir et sachant que la petite était de la même trempe qu'Hiruma (soit diabolique, sournoise et autre) elle ne se fit pas prier pour tout lui raconter. La fillette écouta sagement tout le long jusqu'à ce que la rousse eut fini pour enfin parler à son tour.

"Mais tu sais Onee-chan, tu ne pourras rien lui faire dire. Oni-chan est trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne trouves rien. Mamori soupira

-Alors il faut réfléchir à autre chose.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout envisagé, fit-elle en se plongeant dans les yeux de la petite.

-Tu es trop gentille Onee-chan, tu n'as envisagé que ce que toi tu peux envisager.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Lili."

En entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de la manager, la fillette sursauta légèrement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Plus personne aujourd'hui ne connaissait son prénom, toujours, on la nommait "Mademoiselle" ou "Madame" même, quelque fois. Enfin, elle se retrouvait. C'était à elle en particulier qu'on parlait et non à son titre ou son rang. Elle en rougit.

"Euh... Je, je veux dire que tu dois penser plus insidieusement.

-Comment ça? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la? Je pense très bien! s'emporta légèrement Mamori avant de se calmer tout de suite après.

-Écoute Onee-chan, laisse moi faire. Je te contacterais d'ici-là."

Ensuite, Lili eut un sourire presque copié-collé du démon blond, si mauvais et inquiétant. Bien que le piège ne la concernait pas, la rousse eut des frissons d'appréhension. "Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire?" Voilà la réponse que Mamori voulait avoir sur l'instant tellement elle craignait de ce que préparait la fillette. Bientôt, Mamori se leva à son tour et se décida à rentrer chez elle pour manger puisqu'il était presque douze heure.

_**Et oui, je savais encore pas où couper alors désolé de couper en plein milieu... (j'allais dévoiler des choses, honte à moi.) alors, qu'en dites vous? Moi, j'aime bien (pourquoi je mettrais ce que j'aime pas de toute façon [tiens, tiens, tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part]). Heiin? Est-ce qu'il est encore une heure pas possible? Comment t'as deviné? J'aurais bien besoin de café... Mais oui le café! Je vais m'en faire tout à l'heure! Bon, je commence à pourrir moi et pour ceux qui se demandent comment je fais pour écrire quelque chose qui tient la route alors que je suis en manque de sommeil et bien... J'en sais rien! Allez, on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre, espérant que c'est le dernier parce que je vais clamser moi ou sinon... T.T**  
><em>

_**(Je vous prépare de bonne petite chose *sourire sadique*)**  
><em>


	2. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 8

_**Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je perds espoir, j'ai même l'impression que j'écris n'importe quoi... Allez, ma suite, retapé, remodifié et recalquée :)**  
><em>

Comment te faire dire que tu m'aimes?

Le chemin du retour lui parut plus rapide à son grand contentement. Elle poussait la porte de son chez soi et fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de gâteau à la crème mêlé de viande sautée. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche et ne tarda pas à se diriger vers la cuisine pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras alors qu'elle était de dos.

"Oh, tu es déjà rentré? Moi qui pensais te faire une surprise.

-Pourquoi quand c'est un anniversaire, tous le monde veut faire des surprises heiin?

-Qui sais! sourit sa mère."

amori enleva son manteau et son écharpe puis les posa au dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit.

"Maman, je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas la peine de fêter mon anniversaire cette année!

-Et alors, tu l'as dis c'est vrai, mais moi je n'ai jamais répondu que je t'écouterais!"

Elles sourirent toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que la rousse ne feigne d'être fâcher en retournant dans sa chambre. Elle déposa ses affaires qu'elle avait pris en montant au pied de son lit avant de tomber sur celui-ci en soupirant puis ferma doucement les yeux, voyant derrière ses paupières Hiruma se dessiner. Mamori connaissait chaque trait de son visage alors c'est parfaitement qu'elle se l'imagina, là, en train de se trouver au dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Lentement, il se baisserait à hauteur de sa bouche pour l'embrasser follement et ...voyant qu'elle divaguait trop de la réalité, elle se mit à rougir avant d'arrêter cette illusion trop contraire à lui pour enfin sourire et ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en soulevant les paupières la fit crier mais heureusement, la personne face à elle s'y attendait et posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrait de grand yeux, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire de qui se trouvait là, sur elle.

"Ça t'arrive souvent de fermer les yeux, de rougir et de rigoler toute seule, fuckin'manager? Parc'que c'est vraiment flippant.

Mamori était encore plus rouge. C'était vraiment pas sa veine, dernièrement, le démon blond ne la voyait que dans des moments embarrassants, même si la plus part du temps, c'est lui qui avait créé ses moments embarrassants.

-Hi... Hiruma-kun? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? parvint à prononcer la rousse. Et pourquoi es-tu au dessus de moi? Peux-tu descendre s'il te plait?

-C'était pour mieux voir la tête que tu faisais, fuckin'manager. Et ne joue pas au sainte ni-touche, tu veux."

Il colla d'un coup tout son corps à celui de la rousse, se posant presque sur elle. Mamori qui allait renchérir en eut le souffle coupé, c'était si chaud, si bon, si rassurant, si plaisant. Son cœur tapa soudainement a une allure folle lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se situait au niveau de son bassin et c'est sans attendre qu'elle le repoussa doucement, à contre cœur.

"Hiruma-kun, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venu chez moi? Surtout que ma mère est là.

-Quoi? T'aurais préféré que je vienne pendant son absence? il lui fit son fidèle sourire machiavélique et plein de sous-entendu.

-Comment ça... et lentement elle comprit. Hi... Hiruma-kun! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Et tu le sais très bien!

-Kékékékékéké! "

Il se releva et s'approcha de le fenêtre ouverte pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, une jambe à l'extérieur.

"Je suis venu pour ça."

Il lui jeta un grand sac blanc aux pieds avec le nom du magasin qui a été soigneusement rayer au marqueur indélébile. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une grande boite en carton rouge qui se voyait à travers.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?"

Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle rejoigna à son tour la fenêtre afin de regarder aux alentours mais il n'y avait pas un chat qui rodait.

"Je devrais peut être mettre de l'huile sur le rebord... "

Et sachant que les représailles risqueraient de lui couter la vie, elle oublia bien vite cette alternative. Voyant l'heure qui passait, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche maintenant pour ne plus avoir qu'à se changer et elle serait prête pour son anniversaire.

A peine avait-elle fermé le robinet qu'elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait sa robe pour savoir quelles chaussures mettre et c'est là qu'elle se rappela qu'elle... n'avait pas acheté de robe. Précipitamment, elle sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte pour se diriger vers sa chambre. On put entendre un hurlement provenant du premier, sûrement sa mère demandant ce qu'était tout ce raffut, mais Mamori n'y prêta

pas attention. Elle devait choisir une robe et vite! Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'armoire, son pied heurta le sac qu'Hiruma avait jeté à ses pieds plus tôt. Elle s'accroupit devant et ôta la boîte du sac avant de la poser devant elle pour, lentement, soulever le couvercle. Ce qu'elle vu la paralysa quelques instants, puisque ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être ce qu'elle pensait que c'était.

"Hiruma n'aurait pas pu faire ça, ce n'est pas son genre."

Et pourtant, il l'avait fait, c'était indéniable. Dans la boite se trouvait une robe noire avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté léger orné de dentelles. Elle était courte, venant approximativement un peu au dessus du genoux et faisait dos nu. Il y avait aussi un foulard sombre allant avec le design de la robe puis, juste à côté de la robe se trouvait un sac de papier blanc. Mamori ne tarda pas à le prendre pour l'ouvrir et découvrit à l'intérieur... des choux à la crème. La rousse était sans mots face à tous les efforts qu'avait fait Hiruma. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il avait dû les acheter. Elle en sourit. Mais voyant l'heure tourner, Mamori attrapa la robe pour la poser sur son lit lorsqu'un bruit de papier qui tombe dirigea son regard vers le bas. Rapidement, elle identifia une petite carte rouge et noir et l'attrapa pour la remonter au niveau de ses yeux.

"Joyeux anniversaire fuckin'boufeuse de choux à la crème."

Elle était si heureuse à cet instant qu'elle en pleura.

Mamori était prête, enfin à une chose près puisqu'il ne lui manquait plus que le foulard. Elle le prit mais ne l'enroula pas à son cou et préféra le mettre dans ses cheveux. En un éclair, la rousse prit son téléphone et sa sacoche, puis elle se parfuma avant de descendre en bas et d'aller voir sa mère.

"Bon, je pense que je vais y allé puisque ça se déroule chez Sena."

Sa mère qui était de dos venait de se retourner vers sa fille et ses yeux pétillèrent.

"Tu es magnifique Mamori. D'ailleurs, dans tes yeux, je vois l'éclat de l'amour, elle souriait. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard?"

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de devenir couleur pivoine. "L'éclat de l'amour? Qu'est ce que c'est? J'espère que ça ne se voit pas, pensa t-elle, parce que si Hiruma connait ça, je suis mal." Elle n'en finissait pas de rougir, ce qui l'a rendait vraiment mignonne.

"Rien du tout maman, alors? Je peux y aller?

-Je n'ai pas très envie que tu traines comme ça dans les rues vu comme tu es jolie. Des gens pas très nets pourraient avoir des intentions pas très nettes non plus. Va mettre mon manteau, il est long et noir, tu passeras inaperçu.

-D'accord."

Elle alla chercher ledit manteau noir imperméable, mit ses chaussures à léger talon noir ciré et prit sa sacoche.

"Bonne soirée maman.

-A toi aussi ma fille, et envoi moi un message quand tu arrives."

Mais déjà, la porte se referma. Mamori boutonna devant elle pour ne pas que le vent ne s'infiltre et ne prenne un plaisir sadique à la faire mourir de froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez Sena. Les rues étaient désertes sûrement à cause de la météo tandis que le ciel était d'un noir opaque voilé d'étoile et d'une lune souriante. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait beaucoup à celui du démon blond.

Mamori voyait de loin les lumières éclairés de la maison Kobayakawa et alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le trottoir qui y menait, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Attentivement, elle agrippa le mobile puis appuya sur le bouton central pour ouvrir le message.

"Tout est prêt,

Lili."

Mamori s'arrêta net. Elle avait complètement oublié ça! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu manigancer cette fillette? Mamori s'attendait au pire et elle savait que ce n'était pas inutilement, après tout, Lili ressemblait à Hiruma plus que qui conque. Elle craignait à présent de ce qui l'attendait pendant sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle se remit à marcher en direction de chez Sena et ne tarda pas à se trouver à l'entré. Elle sonna deux fois puis attendit que l'on lui ouvre, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. D'ailleurs, ce fut Suzuna qui se trouva derrière la porte, en uniforme blanc sans bretelles et dont le bas était un short.

"Mamo-nee! On a failli t'attendre."

Elles se sourirent jusqu'à ce que Jumonji demande depuis le salon:

"Bon vous rentrez ou quoi? On se les gêle jusqu'ici!"

Mamori marcha jusque dans le couloir sans entrer dans le salon pour voir qui était venu et apparemment, seul Togano et Hiruma n'était pas là. Bientôt, Sena vint dire bonsoir et bon anniversaire avant de lui demander son manteau pour le ranger. Mamori ne se fit pas prier et déboutonna devant elle, puis quand elle allait l'enlever, Hiruma descendit des escaliers qui se trouvaient face à elle. Instinctivement, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux du démon et c'est sans prudence qu'elle y plongea. Hiruma souri de toutes ses dents pointus lorsqu'il vu la rousse porter la robe qu'il avait lui même choisit. Il se rappelle encore de toutes ses filles le regarder alors qu'il passait à la caisse, avec des yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait d'acheter le magasin.

"Bon, on commence à manger nous! cria Monta du salon."

Hiruma admira un peu plus le corps délicieusement vêtu de la rousse. Cette robe rendaient ses formes si voluptueuses qu'il n'avait qu'une envie en tête: la toucher. Voilà qu'il était fautif de sa propre frustration! Mamori se rendit auprès des autres suivit par Sena et bientôt d'Hiruma. Tous le monde s'essaya à la table joliment dressé où se trouvait pleins de plats plus divers les uns que les autres: sushis, brochettes de poulet, riz nature et avec garniture, salade et quelques plats de légumes. Chacun mangeait à sa faim tout en parlant de chose varié comme Togano et Kazuki qui se disputaient de quels passe-temps était mieux en vacance: les yeux vidéos ou les mangas? Alors que Kurita, Monta et Taki discutaient de quand se mangeait le repas le plus équilibré: le matin, le midi ou le soir? Et enfin, Hiruma et Musashi qui déblatéraient encore sur les stratégies à utiliser (bien qu'en réalité, seul Hiruma parlait). Mamori mangeait en silence, dégustant lentement les plats préparés par...

"Qui à préparé le repas de se soir? demanda Mamori à toute l'assemblé."

Tout le monde cessa toute action et la regarda avant que Monta ne réponde.

"Suzuna, Sena, sa mère et moi, il sauta sur le planché, se mit de sa fidèle position: un genou à terre et un doigt en l'air, avant de crier.

"Cuisine MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXX!"

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de quelques secondes avant que quelques personnes ne se mettent à rire et qu'on entende de part et d'autre de la table.

"Heureusement qu'il suffit d'être bon que dans un domaine au football américain, dit Togano.

-Et qu'il faille le stricte minimum d'intelligence pour certaine position, rajouta Jumonji avant de rigoler."

La soirée continua comme ça un bon bout de temps, les membres de l'équipe ne se lassèrent pas tout de suite de se moquer les uns des autres. Evidémment, personne ne se risqua à dire quoi que se soit d'Hiruma, après tout, ils voulaient vivre.

Tout le monde se dispersa quand il fallut ranger la table: les frères Heiin-Heiin débarrassaient tandis que Suzuna, Sena et Musashi lavaient la vaisselle et la rangeait et le reste de l'équipe aidait à préparer le gâteau puisqu'il était temps. Alors que tous le monde s'activait dans la maisonnée, Mamori à qui on avait interdit de faire quoi que se soit, et Hiruma, qui refusait de faire quoi que se soit, étaient au salon. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, alors Mamori n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le démon le sentit et c'est au même moment qu'ils se fixèrent. Mamori en rougit légèrement mais n'en fit rien et dit quand même:

"Merci pour la robe, Hiruma-kun.

-J'espère qu'elle te vas parc'que j'ai galéré à en trouver une à ta taille, fuckin'grosse poi...

-Hiruma-kun! "

Elle s'était levé d'un bond tandis que le démon blond lui souriait sournoisement. Avant de se rasseoir, elle réajusta un pan de sa robe tout en ajoutant.

"Même si c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu dure à mettre.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à l'enlever pour se soir, fuckin'manager!"

Mamori était rouge pivoine! "Pourquoi est-ce que Hiruma-kun fait autant d'allusion... comme ça? Et si les autres venaient? C'est trop irresponsable! Irresponsable? Hiruma n'a jamais été irresponsable!". D'un coup, elle se leva à nouveau, attrapant Hiruma par l'épaule pour le secouer un peu.

"Est-ce que tout va bien Hiruma-kun? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même je crois..."

Elle avait progressivement baissé la voix puisque le démon blond la regardait médusé. Pourtant, elle était sûr que ça ne pouvait être que ça! Peut-être était-il saoul? Mais un Hiruma saoul c'était peu probable. Mais alors quoi? Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui clochait. Pendant que Mamori préparait un petit interrogatoire spécial pour analyser ses réponses, Hiruma bu d'un trait la fin de son verre. Il le reposa un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité sur le table pour ensuite observer Mamori. A ce moment-là, elle rapprocha d'un coup son visage de celui du blond et elle dit rapidement après:

"Qu'est ce que tu as envie de ma faire, là, maintenant, Hiruma-kun?"

Le démon blond la scruta et alors qu'il tournait la tête, sa bouche répondit pour son esprit.

"De t'embrasser."

Mamori était couleur tomate alors qu'Hiruma peinait à croire de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas penser une seconde à prononcer ses trois mots alors... pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Il posa ses yeux sur la rousse, ses traits qui se raffermirent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive encore une fois? J'espère que je vais pas me transformer en chat ou je te bousille la..."

Le fils de Satan avait sortit un deagle et le pointa en direction de la manager qui au même moment se leva.

"Hiruma-kun, je ne suis en rien dans cette histoire! J'ai simplement remarqué que... tu disais beaucoup de choses... bizarres, je trouves.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai? J'ai la p*tain d'impression de dire tout ce que je pense!

-Tout ce que tu penses? demanda Mamori les yeux pleins d'espoir en se remémorant le "J'ai envie de t'embrasser." (en globalité).

-Ouai."

A la vue des yeux écarquillés d'Hiruma, elle en conclut qu'il n'avait pas répondu de son propre chef. Sans même le concerter, elle demanda les uns après les autres:

"Quand la première constitution japonaise a été établie?

-En 604.

-En 1192, où les Minamoto établissent leur bafuku (siège militaire)?

-A Kamakura.

-De quel manière meurt Oda Nobunaga?

-D'un suicide.

-En quelle année ouvre le premier cabinet parlementaire?

-En 1885."

A peine avait-il finit de répondre qu'il sauta à moitié sur Mamori en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main et en collant son corps au siens. Il était si proche d'elle qu'il sentait son propre souffle sur sa main.

"Arrête Fuckin'manager! Ça suffit maintenant!

Elle parvint quand même à dire malgré qu'il lui couvrait la bouche.

-Tu as fait un sans faute! C'est bien, tu as appris tes leçons!

Hiruma baissa un instant la tête d'abattement avant de la relever et de reprendre.

"Maintenant, on arrête de jouer fuckin'bouffeuse de choux à la crème! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à me retenir de dire ses trucs!

-Je... je n'en sais pas plus que toi! Mais il faut trouver quelque chose parce que..."

Trop tard, tous les membres du club se rassemblèrent autour de Sena qui tenait le gâteau orné de bougies et tout le monde chantait en cœur:

"Happy Birthday To Youuu~

Happy Birthday To Youuuu Mamoriii~

Happy Birthday Tooo Youuuuu~ ..."

Tous les membres du club se trouvaient face à eux. Mamori qui avait remarqué que Hiruma ne disait ce qu'il pensait que lorsqu'une question était posé se dépêcha de souffler sur les petites flammes et de sourire à tout ceux présents dans la pièce. Kurita ramena plusieurs assiettes et les tendait un par un à Mamori qui coupait les parts de gâteau puis les servait. Quand ce fut au tour de Hiruma, Kurita demanda machinalement si il en voulait une même s'il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

"Ouai..."

Kurita se retourna aussitôt qu'il avait perçu ce son inaudible. Il fut si rapide qu'il faillit renverser l'assiette qu'il tenait à la main, en cognant Suzuna. Hiruma qui semblait ne plus tenir avait une grosse veine nonchalamment gonfler sur son front et ses poings serrés. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher et ça, ça le frustrait encore plus. Même encore là, il avait fortement pincé ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et pourtant... il avait parlé. Kurita lui tendit l'assiette où se trouvait la part de gâteau à la coco et au chocolat et Hiruma la prit, en essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible vu qu'il était complètement déstabilisé par ce que son corps lui faisait endurer. Bientôt les conversations débutèrent aux malheurs de certains, comme Hiruma et Mamori. Évidemment, dans tous les sujets de discussions, les questions fusèrent: Kurita demanda à Yuki combien il fallait de verre d'eau pour un riz moelleux et Hiruma avait répondu du tac au tac alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgé de boisson:

"Un verre et demi pour un verre de riz."

Kurita, Yukimura et Komusubi qui écoutait la conversation se figèrent. Du côté de Jumonji, Togano, Kuroki et Monta, c'est Jumonji qui avait demandé où on pouvait acheter des boules de riz pour moins de 200 yens et encore une fois, Hiruma avait répondu cette fois pendant qu'il mangeait un morceau de gâteau:

"Au coin de la gare, à la porte Est."

Le démon blond ne supportait plus ça et c'est sans aucune explication, pas une seule, qu'il monta au premier étage vide. Sans plus tarder, Mamori le suivit en prétextant lui apporter de l'eau en se faufilant derrière Kurita et en attrapant par la même occasion une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle ne fut pas longue à rejoindre le fils de Satan allongé sur le lit de Sena. Sans un bruit, elle pénètre la chambre, repoussa la porte derrière elle et alla auprès d'Hiruma.

Fin


	3. Diable? Ou adorable? chapitre 9

_**Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre! Maintenant, je me dis que si mon imagination me le permet, je ferais une suite de la suite... Enfin, vous comprenez parce que je me suis bien amusé avec ses personnages mais bon... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Si c'est oui, levez les mains en l'air! (...) Bon, allez je vous laisse lire parce que je commence à divaguer moi... ~**  
><em>

Comment te faire dire que tu m'aimes?

"Hiruma-kun? Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Mamori en s'approchant lentement.

-Est-ce que ça à l'air d'aller? En cinq jours il m'est arrivé plus de connerie qu'un vieux dans toute sa vie. Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça pourrait aller fuckin'manager!"

Il retira un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche, enleva le papier aluminium et mit la gum dans sa bouche pour commencer une mastication régulière. Et voilà qu'il faisait péter ses ballons maintenant. Mamori faillit dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupé par la vibration répétitives de son téléphone qui annonçait qu'elle avait un appel. Rapidement, elle prit son mobile, se leva tout en décrochant et se mit dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné, dos à lui.

"Allo?

-Onee-chan? C'est Lili!

-Lili?"

Lorsqu'Hiruma crut entendre "Lili", il se mit à écouter plus sérieusement la conversation de la rousse bien qu'il n'entendait que quelques bribes de mots.

"Alors? Il est amoureux de toi?

-Pardon? fit Mamori, perdue.

-Tu lui a demandé ou pas? Je ne lui ai pas fait avalé pour rien quand même! Les composants ça s'achète pas tout seul!

-Comment ça? De quoi tu parles? cette fois, la manager voulait presque ne pas savoir la vérité, puisqu'elle aurait été forcé de le dire au démon blond. Ou peut-être pas?

-Mon sérum de vérité Baka-Onee-chan!

-Baka? ...Attends une seconde, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? elle ne se risqua pas à répéter le mot puisqu'il lui semblait que le fils de Satan ne ratait pas une miette de leur discussion.

-Oui, j'ai bien dit sérum de vérité, fit la fillette en articulant au possible.

-Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille, Lili? gronda doucement Mamori.

-Bah quoi, répondit la petite, l'air outré. Tu voulais de l'aide alors je t'ai aidé! Et puis, de toute façon, le sérum se dissipe au bout de six heures! Alors profites en juste pendant qu'il est sous ses effets! Tu as juste à lui demander! Plus c'est une évidence pour lui et plus il répond vite! Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre en plus? Il n'y avais pas meilleur moyen!"

La petite fit le bruit d'un bisou à travers le combiné ce qui ne pouvait pas être plus explicite pour Mamori qui avait le teint pourpre. C'était comme dire de toutes lettres "Embrasse-le!". Mamori en avait marre de toutes ses situations embarrassantes, elle refusait de faire plus de chose qui la ferait mourir de honte... et pourtant, l'idée ne la lâcha pas. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Une phrase si simple qui lui avait causé tant d'ennui. Elle ne se sentait pas mentalement capable de le faire alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de l'entendre répondre. Si seulement elle n'avait pas à lui demander... Mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle regretterait très très longtemps. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué?

"Hey, fuckin'manager! C'était qui? demanda Hiruma, à peine aimable.

-Lili, Mamori eut un léger blanc mais elle continua sur le même ton pendant qu'elle s'approchait du lit pour finir par s'y asseoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait la fuckin'gosse? continua t-il tout autant plein de douceur.

-Elle me fêtait un joyeux anniversaire."

Hiruma posa son regard d'aigle sur la rousse qui eut du mal à avaler sa salive. "A-t-il comprit que je mentais? L'a-t-il comprit?" se demandait, telle un supplice, la manager. Même s'il le savais, rien ne transparut. Bientôt, le silence régna dans la petite chambre modeste du runningback, d'un côté, le démon blond pensif et de l'autre notre petite rousse pensive elle aussi. Et tout deux ne réfléchissaient qu'à une seule personne, l'autre. Hiruma se demandait ce que la jeune rousse lui cachait, et surtout, pourquoi? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soi , enfin, à sa connaissance et ça lui torturait l'esprit. Et de son côté, Mamori hésitait entre lui demander et ne pas lui demander. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui en veuille de lui avoir demander dans ses conditions là. Peut-être voulait-il lui dire autrement. Mais il y avait aussi l'alternative qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui dire. Voilà où se tranchait ses deux choix."Est-ce que ça ira si je lui demande alors qu'il est dans cet état?" Soudain, une toute petite voix hurla presque dans la tête de notre rousse, le ton faiblard et vieillot. "Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise façon de le faire? Tant que c'est fait!". Et pour Mamori, la seule façon de savoir était celle-ci! D'un coup, elle se leva de son coin de lit et vint s'asseoir tout près de Hiruma sous ses yeux scrutateurs qui semblaient dire: "Qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire cette fois?". Elle se pencha ensuite jusqu'à être nez à nez au blond qui semblait de plus en plus prudent de ce qui allait l'attendre... et il avait raison car Mamori ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lancer. Couleur soleil couchant, elle tenta de soutenir son regard émeraude tout en lui demandant de manière compréhensible:

"Yuichi, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Ouai."

La réponse fut immédiate. La paralysie de nos deux adolescents aussi. Mamori ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Hiruma était doublement choqué: et par la question que la rousse venait de lui poser et à laquelle il avait répondu dans la millième de seconde qui suit, et par son prénom qui venait de sortir à l'instant de la bouche de Mamori. Ils n'en revenaient pas tous les deux, mais une chose était certaine, si Mamori avait été seule à ce moment-là, elle aurait fondu en larmes tellement elle était heureuse. Quant à notre démon blond, tout ça l'ennuyait un peu, après tout, c'est comme s'il venait de se déclarait... non, rectification, il s'était déclaré. La première déclaration de sa vie et voilà à quoi sa ressemblait? Le fils de Satan n'allait pas s'accommoder que de ça. Il regarda la manager dans les yeux et lui souri d'un de ses larges sourires à la signification douteuse puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration se mélange.

"Bon, disons que c'est à ton tour de répondre fuckin'manager! dit Hiruma, l'air plus inquiétant que jamais.

-Mais, je n'ai rien moi, je ne suis pas comme toi Hiruma-kun.

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais te le faire dire comme ça? Il y a beaucoup de manière de te le faire dire... il descendit le long de sa joue, l'effleurant du bout des lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, fuckin'manager. "

Hiruma glissa sa main dans son dos et en sorti le deagle pour le pointer sur la tempe de la rousse.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Hiruma-kun?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout romantique et même plutôt effrayant je dirais." pensa Mamori. Mais déjà le démon blond descendit l'arme de la tête de la jeune fille en passant par les contours de son visage puis de sa nuque et l'arrête au niveau de sa poitrine. Le froid du métal la fit frémir et Hiruma se régalait des réactions de la lycéenne. Il vint mordre son cartilage tout en le léchant du bout de sa langue ce qui fit gémir intérieurement Mamori qui était déjà totalement envouté par les caresses du fils de Satan. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire glisser ses doigts le long des bras nus de la rousse tout en continuant de lui embrasser le cou, se rapprochant inexorablement de ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient enfin atteints celles douces et fines qui l'attendaient mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, continuant cette fois... sur ses jambes. Pourtant, une fois sur elles, il entreprit de remonter la robe de la rousse pour toucher son épiderme chaude. Mamori qui se sentait chauffer intérieurement, agrippa la chemise bordeaux du démon blond, tandis qu'une infime peur remonta à la surface. Et alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par celle-ci, Hiruma déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord, ce fut plaisant, délicat et complaisant pourtant, le fils de Satan commença à mettre de l'ardeur dans ce baiser, l'approfondissant en pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne, puis en lui mordillant les lèvres. Mamori qui, lorsque la surprise fut passé, tenta de répondre aussi bien au baiser du fourbe démon et d'après les réactions physique de celui-ci, elle ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout. Bientôt, Hiruma détacha la robe de la rousse pour lui enlever avec une douceur infini, presque trop irréelle venant du fils de Satan. La manager suivait le mouvement et osa déboutonner un à un la chemise bordeaux de Hiruma qui venait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et tout deux étaient voilés de désir. Sans plus attendre, le blond dénuda le corps de la rousse et jeta sa robe sur le sol. De son côté, Mamori avait finit par ouvrir entièrement le haut du quaterback et à présent, elle posa ses mains sous la chemise puis les fit caresser le dos musclé du démon passant sur ses omoplates, ses balafres pour enfin arrivé au fessier qui était encore caché sous le pantalon de smoking bleu marine tout en l'enlevant. Le démon se remit droit afin d'enlever ce tissu qui le gênait et une fois fait, il prit le corps frêle de la lycéenne dans ses bras et la serra. De cette manière, le deagle à l'acier froid tomba entre les seins de la rousse, la faisant à de multiples reprises frissonner. D'ailleurs, tout contre son torse, le jeune démon fourbe sentit les tétons de la rousse se durcirent vivement. Mamori en était tellement embarrassé qu'elle avait un teint cerise.

"Hiruma-kun, enlève le, s'il te plait."

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond sans que la jeune fille ne le sache. Et du bout des doigts, le fils de Satan fit trainer l'arme de la poitrine de la lycéenne en passant par son ventre jusqu'à son intimité encore caché par sa culotte. Mamori ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une plainte sensuelle qui fit grossir malgré lui le membre déjà bien durcit du blond qui poussait un peu plus sur l'arme argenté qui se trouvait entre les jambes de la rousse. Hiruma ne tenait presque plus et cela faisait longtemps que Mamori voulait que le démon aille "plus loin". Ledit démon ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'il vu le regard implorant de la lycéenne qui se trouvait sous lui puis lorsqu'elle se risqua à l'embrasser, Hiruma ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il se surprenait encore à autant réagir face au corps et à la manager toute entière. Mamori qui voyait le blond hésiter à la dernière minute se sentit comme pousser des ailes et osa, bien qu'en tournant la tête vers le côté, à mettre ses mains au niveau de l'entre-jambe du quaterback et à descendre sa braguette tout en écartant progressivement ses jambes à elle. Le démon fourbe sourit de toutes ses dents:

"Tu es pressé d'aller quelque part, fuckin'manager?

-Hiru... Yuichi, ne te moques pas de moi s'il te plait, c'est pas vraiment le moment!

-Oh, tu as tout de suite comprit le sous-entendu. Tu es peut-être plus perverse que je ne le croyais, fuckin'..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupé à dégager la culotte de la rousse et son pantalon. Une fois fait, il prit quand même le temps d'embrasser langoureusement Mamori et alors qu'il collait leurs deux corps, la lycéenne fit en regardant dans les yeux d'Hiruma:

"S'il te plait, Yuichi, sois doux avec moi, avait elle dit d'une petite voix sexy.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais? Une nouvelle technique pour m'avoir, fuckin'Mamori."

Elle rougit de plus belle en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche du démon (même s'il y avait encore le fuckin! Mais bon, c'était déjà ça).

"Je ... c'est ma première fois alors... J'ai peur, puis elle se serra contre le torse chaud et si sécurisant du démon qui accepta l'étreinte tout en réglant ses affaires plus bas. Et alors qu'il la pénétrait, il dit:

"Tu crois que je le fais tous les jours moi? Fuckin'Mamori."

Mais sa voix se coupa alors qu'il enchaînait les allés et venues sous les gémissements à moitié contenues de la rousse. Elle s'accrocha plus fort au corps ferme du démon qui la serra lui aussi et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent hardiment, les faisant tout deux jouir bien trop rapidement. Hiruma s'effondra sur la poitrine de Mamori tandis que celle-ci le comprimait contre son cœur.

"Dis-moi, fuckin'..."

Il s'interrompit. Il finit par se lever pour se mettre juste au dessus de la rousse, se portant sur ses avant bras. Il la regarda, sérieux, avec encore quelques perles de sueurs le rendant infiniment plus sensuel.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Mamori?"

La stupeur s'empara d'elle et l'empêcha d'avoir la moindre réaction, le moindre sentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, sa voix, même, se répercutait encore dans sa tête "Mamori". Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal, pourtant sa voix la trahit lorsqu'elle répondit la voix brisé par l'émotion.

"Oui, je t'aime Yuichi."

Il ne tenta même pas de se contenir et la serra soudainement fort dans ses bras et d'un coup, la rousse se sentit noyé dans le bonheur.

"J'espère pour toi que tu me mens pas ou je te souhaites d'aller en Enfer.

-Ne dis pas ça, je serais tenté de mentir après... répondit la lycéenne.

Hiruma la scruta un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde.

...pour t'y rejoindre."

Le démon la prit de nouveau dans ses bras mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour une autre raison que de cacher son visage rougit dans ses cheveux, d'ailleurs, les battements de cœur survolté du quaterback le confirma. Il replaça du bout des doigts quelque mèches derrières ses oreilles puis murmura:

"Je t'aime, Mamori."

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement ce que le garçon venait de vivre à l'instant. Pourtant, ça aurait été impossible puisque la lycéenne nourrissait des sentiments pour le quaterback depuis quelques mois déjà. Cela voudrait dire que... Son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique de manière plaisante bien que légèrement douloureuse. C'est sans attendre quelle plaça le visage du blond face au sien et qu'elle l'embrassa avec hargne et fougue mêlé de passion et... d'amour.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mamori se réveilla, elle chercha à tâtons le corps chaud et doux qui l'avait réchauffé tout au long de la nuit mais sa main toucha juste les draps. Elle leva doucement la tête bien que prise de panique, avant de finir par être debout, la chemise d'Hiruma sur le dos. Elle s'approcha de la porte quand elle entendit dans le couloir des voix. Elle s'accroupit devant la porte, l'oreille sur le bois afin de mieux entendre.

"Alors, ça a marché? Elle te l'a dit? demanda une voix légèrement rauque qui faisait penser à celle de Musashi.

-Ouai, je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que l'idée de la fête fonctionnerait aussi bien!"

Mamori croyait rêver. Non, Hiruma et Musashi ne pouvait pas parler de ça, ils n'étaient pas comme ça! Hiruma n'avait certainement pas fait ça juste pour... coucher avec elle! Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues pour finir par disparaitre dans les fibres du tissu de la chemise du démon qui portait bien son nom. Face contre terre, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la porte qui s'ouvrait et lorsqu'elle leva son visage et qu'elle vu celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait à en mourir... elle pleura de plus belle. Faute des larmes, elle ne put voir l'expression qu'avait affiché le soit disant démon et c'était tant mieux pour elle car Musashi, lui, l'avait vu et allait sûrement être traumatisé à vie.

"Fuckin'Manager, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça Hiruma..."

La fait qu'ils s'appelaient de nouveau par leur nom (voir surnom) chagrina et la lycéenne et le quaterback.

"Comme quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles fuckin'grosse poi...

-Hiruma-kun! Tu as inventé tout ce qui à fait le bonheur de mon anniversaire et en plus tu ose te moquer encore de moi?

-Inventer? Moquer? Mais de quoi tu parles fuckin'manager, soit plus claire!

-Tu as juste voulu... le faire avec moi, je viens de tout entendre."

Musashi venait de partir sous le regard plus que menaçant du blond.

"Je t'avais dis que si tu mentais, tu irais en enfer et puisque j'y suis pas encore, je t'interdis de faire quoi que se soit qui t'y emmèneras. T'as entendu que la fin de notre conversation alors ne dit pas avoir tout entendu."

Il la coinça contre le mur et mit sa bouche tout près de la sienne pour continuer de parler, frôlant quelque fois ses lèvres pour prononcer certaines lettres.

"La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai préparé cette fête c'était pour te faire dire je t'aime."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en souriant puisqu'elle avait le même plan en tête.

"Vraiment? Mais moi aussi c'était mon but dés le départ!"

Il la scruta un instant et voyant qu'elle disait la vérité, il lui fit un léger sourire. Ils fermèrent les yeux, s'embrassant jusqu'à l'asphyxie puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se déconnectèrent, en cœur ils murmurèrent:

"Je t'aime."

FIN!

_**J'ai vraiment cru que la fin ne viendrait jamais! Alors, qu'en dites-vous? :)**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai débuté l'histoire sans l'ombre d'une idée mais plus j'écrivais, et plus l'histoire se complétait d'elle même (bien que plus d'une fois j'ai regardé mon écran en priant qu'une idée me tombe dessus T.T)**_

_**Et aussi, désolé pour certain passage, je suis tellement perverse que ça a déteint sur mes personnages (enfin "mes" vous comprenez quoi) O.O J'ai remarqué qu'Hiruma faisait beaucoup d'allusion sexuelle... T.T Bon, j'ai glissé ça dans l'histoire in-extremis :D**_

_**Alors quoi vous dire de plus à part que c'était génial de continuer cette fiic! Et oui, je l'avais déjà dit mais j'adore tout ce qui est aphrodisiaque ou substance à effet louche! De toute façon, c'était parti pour que Hiruma devienne mon martyre dans cette fiic (entre le fait qu'il se transforme en chat et le sérum de vérité, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs). J'avais prévu aussi d'approfondir l'histoire en ce qui concerne Lili mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé où j'aurais pu caser ça! Donc, je ne l'ai pas fait... Voilà!**_

_**Allez, je vous dit à la prochaine! Bon, ce sera dans un bon bout de temps puisque la semaine qui vient j'ai mes exams! Mais bon, après je suis en VACANCE! Je réagis toujours comme une gamine quand j'entends ce mot si magnifique et magique. Ne trouvez-vous pas que ça sonne bien "Vacance"? *.***_

_**Bon, je m'éterniiiiise, SHAAAOOOOOOOOOW :DDDD (au plaisir de lire vos commentaires :))))**_


End file.
